legend_of_prince_ramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sita
Sita (from Legend of Prince Rama) Sita is the wife of Rama and is one of the most important characters in the story. Backstory Sita's full story can be found in the movie plot here: https://legend-of-prince-rama.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Plot Summary Sita was the princess of Mithila and was regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world. Because she was so precious a competition was held to find the best husband for her. A heavy bow was placed and only a kind and compassionate man who will give his life for Sita is able to lift the bow. Rama was that man and he married Sita. Rama and Sita stuck together during their time in the palace. When Rama got banished, Sita voluntarily joined Rama in exile. She supported Rama and loved him greatly. They spent 10 years living in harmony. However, a demon attacked Rama and Sita. While Sita was getting grabbed, Rama was sustaining injuries by protecting her. They both eventually got saved. But a fierce demon called Ravan was enraged at Rama and abducted Sita. This caused Rama and Sita in tears and Rama set out to find her. During the search, Rama cried for Sita but made an alliance with the vanaras. A vanara called Hanuman found Sita and offered to take her back to Rama. But she declined as Ravan would still be at large. She stated Rama must defeat Ravan for her freedom. After hearing this Rama and Ravan were at war. Sita prayed for Rama's safety throughout the war. Eventually, Rama fought Ravan to rescue Sita. Sita witnessed the battle and prayed for Rama. She grew upset and scared as Rama got heavily wounded and nearly died. But when Rama defeated Ravan, she grew guilty as her beloved Rama nearly died for her freedom. They both put their pain in the past and went home. Appearance Sita's appearance mainly stayed constant and similar to Rama. Sita's general appearance Sita is very beautiful and many warriors and princes fell in love with her beauty. Rama was also enticed by Sita who felt the same way with Rama. She had very long black hair just like Rama. Her hair reached to her waist which is common for ladies. She also wore jewellery. Sita's exile appearance Sita took a similar appearance to Rama. She wore a dress made of cloth with some old ornaments. She tied her hair into a bun. Her hair was only let down when she was abducted by Ravan. Sita kept this appearance throughout the exile. Sita and Rama had very similar appearances: They both have long hair, wore old clothes and are both beautiful. Relationships Rama Sita is Rama's beloved wife who supports him and loves him dearly. They got married after Rama proves he is a dedicated husband and lived life with peace. Sita joined Rama in exile to support and protect him. She comforted Rama after the death of his father and kept him in joy for 10 years. However, she got abducted by Ravan and both of them reduced to tears. Sita was prone to abuse to the forest and even heard insults to Rama. She still had faith in Rama though. She knew Rama had to fight Ravan so she prayed for Rama's safety. Sita saw the battle and she was sad to see Rama get so wounded and hurt. When Rama was weakly grasping the chakra, she prayed so it would enlarge. When Sita saw Rama after the battle, she was guilty and upset as her beloved Rama nearly died for her. But Rama comforted her and says his wounds are healed and that he was prepared to fight for her. The pair then continued to love each other.